Electrical, electronic, or other components may be mechanically coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) in a variety of ways. Many components, such as a resistor, transistor, capacitor, or a die may be mechanically coupled using solder or a wire bond. Other components may be mechanically coupled by one or more screws or a plastic connector, depending on the technology or component to be. The performance of these components is generally not sensitive to an amount of force used to attach the component to the PCB. A component that is sensitive to an amount of force used to attach it to a PCB generally requires a different attachment mechanism, such as to provide the proper amount of force. However, the present attachment mechanisms for these sensitive components are generally designed for use with one component under specific use conditions and the attachment mechanisms may need to be redesigned for use in a new set of conditions.